Computing environments used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by multiple computing devices that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. With the advent of the cloud and increased needs for stable computing environments, computing environments, such as converged infrastructures, were introduced and that provide a standardized package of components combined into a single, optimized computing solution. These virtual computing environments typically offer a relatively high level of customization for each application (e.g., task) by allocating or removing additional resources as demand for each application increases or decreases, respectively. Nevertheless, this high level of customization presents challenges to administrators to ensure that certain policies, such as security and performance metrics, are met. To this end, the security content automation protocol (SCAP) has been developed that specifies a standardized structure for monitoring compliance of the resources of the computing environment with any specified policies associated with applications executed on those resources.